Shattered
by Venka le fay
Summary: Set after Invasion. The Turtles, Casey, and April are now a makeshift family of orphans. After they are forced to flee the city, can they repair their shattered family or will they fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Shattered

Set just after invasion.

Don't own TMNT in any of it's incarnation

**A/N This is a bit of a rewrite of this fic, particularly since we now have more of an an idea of what the layout of the farm house looks like.**

**From the downstairs level I gather we have the sitting room, the foyer with stair case I'd imagine that there is a guest toilet underneath the stairs, dining room and kitchen.**

**Upstairs we have the bathing room, and the guest rooms. Now the "In Dreams" Episode we were able to see a small guest room. But given the size of the house I'd wager there are four rooms at max. So that would mean April has her own room more then likely. So would Casey. Raph and Mikey would share a room. And Leo would have a room to himself. As Donnie's bedroom is pretty much a box with a bed in it, I would believe that it would be a small attic bedroom that may have been used back when the O'Neil farm house may have had hired help.**

**As for the time like I'd say it was around November when they left New York as it was fall but there is some frost and snow. So perhaps a couple weeks before Thanksgiving.**

* * *

><p>Silence blanketed the old VW van as it carried them down the road, away from the city, away from the destruction, away from everything they had ever known.<p>

Kirby was a kraang mutant, the lair was destroyed...possibly beyond repair, and Splinter...their teacher and father was gone. They all strongly held onto the hope that Splinter had survived being tossed into that drain, but even Mikey's unshakable optimism was rattled by all that had happened. For all they knew he was dead, leaving them for all intents and purposes orphans. Even Casey's father and sister were missing and more than likely were casualties of the Kraang invasion.

Right now the dark haired boy was staring straight head as he drove on into the night. His eyes hard in his placid face, come hell or high water he wanted the see the Kraang and the Foot Clan pay for what they had done to his family…his friends…his city.

April leaned against the passenger side door sleeping, a soft sniff or whimper telling everyone she was taking this time to grieve over what had been lost. The lair was a second home to her and Splinter like a second father. The loss of both the lair and Splinter combined with the loss of their own families weighed just as heavily on the two human teens as it did the Turtles.

Of the Turtles only Raph and Donnie were still awake. Mikey was curled up against Raph's body taking comfort in his brother's presence. Raph would just watch his baby brother as he slept, softly rubbing his hand in comforting circles along Mikey's arms or shell. Other times his eyes would get this distant look of determination that someone had to be the strong one for the sake of his family.

Donnie on the other hand remained by their wounded brother's side throughout the trip. Every so often the purple masked turtle would try and occupy himself by checking Leo's pulse just so he could confirm for himself that his older brother was still alive, or obsessively readjusting the army blanket that he had draped over Leo in an attempt to keep him warm. And when he wasn't doing that he would look through the medical supplies in the red tool box he used as a first aid kit and also the stuff in his messenger bag as if to confirm for himself if he had truly brought everything needed.

Raph had closed his eyes in an attempt to try and get some sleep when he heard the tell-tale squeak of Donnie's med-box, and the cautious rustle of their current de facto leader cataloging its contents.

"Donnie…" The red masked turtle asked trying to hide any irritation in his voice. "That's the fourth time you've checked your med-kit in the past hour. If you're missing anything, wouldn't you have noticed by now?"

"Sorry," Donnie said in a defeatist tone as he closed the med-box and set it aside.

"Hey Donny," Casey said calling over to his rival. "I'm going to be making a food stop really soon so I'd be happy to stop by a rite-aid or CVS or something and pick up anything you need. Aspirin, Tylenol, more bandages, you name it."

"Thanks…that would be helpful." Donnie said with little emotion in his voice as he once again checked Leo's pulse. He didn't like how cold Leo's skin felt, being cold blooded it was highly imperative they got him somewhere warm as soon as possible. Fortunately the chill had aided in Leo's survival as the blue masked turtle would have bled out before they even got him out of the city and placed him into a deep healing sleep. But even with Donnie's extensive knowledge of medical practice there was no guarantee that he would recover. Donnie wasn't even certain how deep the damage truly extended in his brothers body, but he knew for certain that there were some injuries that wouldn't heal properly outside of a medical office, and others that wouldn't heal at all. The crack in Leo's shell greatly concerned him as that could become infected if not treated. "In order to fix Leo's injuries I may need some things from a hardware store."

"What kind of things?" April yawned as she started to wake up

"Fiberglass cloth and resin, epoxy glue, sandpaper." Donnie said listing off the various items needed for shell repair.

"And how I'm going to afford all that?!" Casey asked nearly steering off the road. "It's not like I have steady employment."

"Why don't we see what is available in the barn first?" April said. "If there is anything we need, I have my dad's wallet with me. He gave it to me should…should anything happen to him….again."

Silence once again filled the van; Donnie drew his knees up to his chest, rocking himself in his grief and despair.

_"You're leading us into disaster!"_ Donnie shamefully remembered himself yelling at Leo.

_"I'm doing what Splinter would want us to do!"_ Leo yelled back.

Donnie bit back as sob at the memory, and now Leo was paying for all of it with his life. He had known Leo had a very traditional view, but he also had been tolerantly accepting of Donnie's ingenuity in the past. There had even been some weapons and things that he had been amazed at. But lately it felt that Leo trusted no one but himself and he really hoped…no he had wanted Leo at that moment to trust him and hear him out. The invasion could appear on their door step at any time, they didn't have time to seek out a new base outside the city. He really believed the best course of action was to stem the invasion at the source. But perhaps maybe Leo's idea had been the right course of action, perhaps if he had agreed Leo's very survival wouldn't be hanging in the balance at that moment. And now because of his foolishness the city was over taken by the Kraang, most of the population had been mutated, and Splinter was gone.

"Okay guys," Casey said. "I'm going to a little drive through that I like to call 'Mc'D's'. Anyone got any preferences or should I just make some wild guesses. "

"McDonalds?" April asked

"Hey it's nearly nine at night, and we're orphans with a budget." Casey said. "Who knows when we'll see our dads and I guess in my case siblings again? Let alone the city, as far as we know…they may be gone for good."

"Casey!" April scolded.

"It's alright April." Raph sighed. "We want to believe that Splinter is alive…" He didn't need to finish the statement it weighed heavily on the hearts of everyone. Donnie screwed his eyes shut and curled into a ball at memory of the loss of their father. Raph gritted his teeth irritably, and April closed her eyes in remorse. None of them wanting to say it because it would be the same as admitting it as truth, Splinter was gone and they were going to have to learn to live life without him.

* * *

><p>Casey pulled up in front of the menu board as the order box answered with a cheerful but tinny sounding "Welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order?" Everyone awake in the van tensed being eerily reminded of the Kraang's voices.<p>

"Um, yeah." Casey said. "I'd like a Jalapeno Double, anything you'd like April."

"A McDouble with a vanilla shake.'' She answered.

"And what about you guy's in the back, interested in anything." Casey asked.

"Anything's fine I guess," Raph answered "Mikey and I'd eat anything."

"What about you Donnie?" April asked.

"I'm not really that hungry." Donnie said glancing at her slightly before returning his attention to their wounded brother. "But…thanks." April eyed her friend in concern; he had been blaming himself ever since Leo led the Kraang away from them. And yet she was the one who brought the Kraang to their lair. If it wasn't for her they would still have their home, Splinter would still be alive, her dad...

"McDouble, two Big Macs, one cheeseburger, five orders of fries, one vanilla shake, and three chocolate shakes."

"So, one Jalapeno Double, one McDouble, one cheese burger, two Big Macs, five fries, three chocolate shakes and one vanilla." Was tinnally repeated.

"That's it" Casey affirmed.

"Please pull up to the window." The order box answered. Raph ducked Mikey and himself behind the driver's seat to avoid being seen by the drive through window cashier. Donnie also ducked below the windows to avoid detection. The bag of filled with burgers and a drink carrier of shakes were passed through the drivers side window by a smiling young woman before they were able to take off once again. It was only when they no longer saw the town lights that Donnie and Raph dared to sit up once more.

"We should probably wait to get to where we're going before we eat," April suggested glancing sadly over where Donnie was once again kneeling over his older brother and checking Leo's pulse. "We need to get Leo situated first."

* * *

><p>There was little talking the rest of the trip, the only speaking given was April telling Casey directions. Until they at last pulled up in front of a small three story farm house. The sky overhead was dark casting the house in pitch black. April opened the glove compartment of the van and found a flashlight. She checked it to see if it worked before stepping out into the cold snowy ground, the light skimming over the bottom of the porch before she found a small depression between the porch boards and earth. She first shown the light into the depression to make sure there were not any creatures living in that space before reaching into the depression pulling out the house key, and used it to unlock the door turning on the porch light and family room as a sign the place was open to them.<p>

"Okay guys…" April said as she returned to the van and pulled the side door open . "This will be our new home for the time being."

Mikey stirred and tiredly looked around him. "Are we there yet?" He asked groggily.

"Yeah, we're here." Raph sighed as he and Mikey crawled out.

"There are four bedrooms upstairs." April informed.

"Here let me help you with him, Donnie." Raph said as he helped to gently pull Leo out of the van. While they did that April ran to the linen closet and pulled out a set of sheets and blankets. She had just pulled off the dust cover and put the bottom sheet on one of the upstairs beds by the time Donnie and Raph entered the house and started upstairs cradling Leo's broken body between them.

"He can go in here." April said stepping out onto the landing.

The two of them carefully lay Leo onto it and helped April pile the blankets onto him.

"He should rest now." April said as she headed downstairs. "Come on, let's get settled and have some dinner."

"Check it out, one of the bedrooms has a bunk bed," Mikey cheered from one of the rooms "I call top bunk." Raph didn't argue with his youngest brother, in days past he would have run to claim anything that he felt gave him dominion over his brothers, best space on the couch, first slice of pizza, who got to choose the show that night. But this time his heart wasn't in it, instead he glanced in concern at Donnie who was sitting on the side of the bed examining the crack in Leo's shell. His younger brothers brown eyes looked stricken with grief and anxiousness.

For a moment he looked like he wanted to say something to the younger turtle, but instead he just left the room. In the living room Casey was setting a fire in the fire place, while April came out of the kitchen plates in hand and the bag of fast food. Each sandwich was opened and placed on a plate while the fries were all dumped together on one plate for them to enjoy at their leisure. Opening the cheese burger she placed it on one plate with some fries before heading upstairs again.

* * *

><p>"Donnie…" April asked as she came in. Donnie glance up at her before his eyes returned to his brothers sleeping face again. "I brought you some dinner."<p>

"Thanks April," Donnie said giving a pained yet appreciative smile. "But I'm not hungry."

"Why don't I leave it right here okay?" April asked putting the plate with the McDonalds Cheeseburger and fries on the bedside table. "You can have it when you're ready." Donnie nodded his mahogany eyes never leaving Leo's sleeping face. His brother's injuries were deliberately designed to cause slow suffering before death, unless medical treatment was administered. Mikey had brought in Donnie's medical kit, and Donnie had set to work binding the worst of Leo's wounds. But there was no telling what sort of internal injuries that Leonardo was suffering from. All of them knew basic triage when it came to first aid. And of the four of them Donnie was the one who was most likely to be considered a doctor, but even he had his limits. If they were human they would have taken Leo to the hospital. Perhaps more work could be done to save him. X-rays and CT scans could see the extent of the damage and what measures could be done to treat them. But being what they were...that was not an option. All they honestly could do was pray and if Leo survived the rest of the night they would know for certain he had a fighting chance at survival.

"He'll be okay." April tried to say reassuringly as she placed a comforting hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Leo's a survivor." Donatello placed a gentle hand on hers and looked up into her soft blue eyes, his brown eyes showing her that he was emotionally distressed with all that's had happened; the loss of their childhood home, the loss of Splinter, and more heartache threatened to push him over the edge. April wished she could wiggle her nose or say something…do something to return everything to the way it was. "We'll all be down stairs." She said as she approached the door, subtly inviting him to join everyone. As much as they worried about Leo and everyone else in the city. They knew in their hearts all they truly had was each other. Donnie nodded once again in understanding before returning his attention to his wounded brother. Quietly April left the room leaving the door slightly ajar and wiped away oncoming tears as she returned down stairs.

* * *

><p>"Casey and I will need to go into town tomorrow." April said as they all tucked into their McDonalds hamburgers. "We need to pick up some groceries and other supplies, and while we are there we can look for anything Donnie needs to fix Leo's shell."<p>

"Provided Leo survives the night." Raph said as his eyes focused on the room both his immediate older and immediate younger brothers were in. "He was in real bad shape after what the Shredder and his goons did to him."

"He'll be okay, Raph" Mikey said sounding more like he was trying to convince himself. "Leo's strong, he'll survive this. He has to…"

"I hope so Mikey," Raph said solemnly. "I really hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep didn't come easily for the small orphaned family. Raph and Mikey had occupied one of the second floor bed rooms. After much shifting, tossing, and turning on Mikey's part, the two turtles felt comfort curling together on Raph's bunk.

April had settled to sleep in the bed that usually went to her parents whenever they had come up here for summer. She also had trouble sleeping through the night. The silence only broken by the sound of the wind rushing around the house and the soft pat of the snow that fell against her window. She was so used to the sounds of the city, the traffic going by outside her window. The music of the down town clubs, the sounds of the people who walking past her brownstone. The silence was just so foreign to her.

Every time she closed her eyes she would see a barely conscious Splinter getting thrown into that sewage drain and flushed away while they all helplessly watched in horror. Her father grinning at them and giving a peace sign seconds before screaming in pain as he was mutated once again. Her father's mutated form trying to attack them or begging them for help as they began to drive away, then watching as the Kraang that had been her father slipped from the van as they took off. All of them trying to escape Kraang prime and his perfected mutagen, and getting Leo to safety. The constant nightmarish memory of seeing the unfortunate people and animals that had been Kraangified as they all escaped the city, all the innocent families that had been torn apart. Children crying in fright at sight their mutated parents, while adults, children, and loved ones looking around for those they have lost. Strangers as they tried to get other strangers to safety, such as the Pizza Delivery boy running through the streets carrying a frightened and crying little girl in an aqua green dress. April half wanted Casey to stop the van so they could take the two innocent people to some place safe. But she didn't know these people and she couldn't trust how they would react to the human sized Turtles in the back of the van. For the sake of her mutant companions she had to force herself to look the other way, giving a silent apology to the two innocents as they tried to get to safety.

Casey also slept restlessly in his room. His mind plagued by thoughts and worries about his father and sister. Were they alright? Were they able to get out of the city? Or were they casualties of the Kraang like April's dad had been?

The one person who wasn't able to sleep was Donnie. He had stayed awake at his brother's sid, so that if by chance he did slip away from them, he at least wouldn't be alone as he died. But just before dawn, the purple masked turtle finally slipped out of the second floor guest room where Leo resided, tip toeing past the other rooms. Descending the stairs he slipped outside and closed the door behind him. Walking to the chair swing in the yard, he sat along the bench seat with his knees drawn up to his chest.

His mind hardly registered the cold, though his body shivered in the frosty autumn chill. Instead he just sat in the pre-dawn darkness, only a small blush of light in the distance indicated the rising sun. The sky was clear and everything looked like it would be bright and sunny. Donnie however took no pleasure in it; it didn't seem fair after all the tragedy that had taken place. It would be more appropriate for the sky to be gray and over cast; the clouds weeping torrents of rain and hail. Washing away the filth and rot and filling the air with the earthy scent of petrichor.

Everything was just so wrong, Splinter was gone and while they wanted to believe Mikey's optimism that he was alive and well, they had to expect the worst. Kirby...April's father was a mutant once again, along with the rest of the humans of the city. Add that on top of Karai and every other mutant who was a victim of the Kraang and Foot Clan on his 'need to restore' list. It just wasn't fair; by rights April should have at least had her father in this place with her. He had already suffered at the hands of the Kraang months ago and then lived as a feral minded mutant not long afterwards, now he was both a mutant and suffering at the hands of the Kaang once more.

And Leo...What would Leo say if he were to awaken and learn that Splinter was gone? Would he blame himself for not being there to prevent it? Would he lash out at April for bringing Kraang Sub Prime...? No… he couldn't blame her, as far as she had known she had just been taking a friend somewhere safe. How could she have known that she was leading the enemy to their lair? But all the same Leo was still unconscious and had been comatose for hours. He still breathed, but barely. If things didn't improve…he didn't want to think about that…he refused to. Leo had to pull through…he was their leader, their big brother. Without him they were nothing and if Leo died…Donnie didn't know how he was going to live with himself. "Leo..." He whimpered as his words of "_You're leading us to disaster!_" still echoed through his mind.

The others might not blame him for their brother's condition, not in words at least. But he'd see it in their eyes and their mannerisms. Hints that they were thinking…believing that Leo was hurt because he foolishly felt his Turtle Mech was the only option they had to stop the Kraang invasion. And if Leo died they would feel it was because he didn't have the means to restore him to the living. How can the others expect him to look out for them when he caused the demise of one of their own?

* * *

><p>Casey rolled over in his sleep groaning in irritation. It felt like everything bothered him, the house was too quiet, the room was too dusty, the sheets were too itchy; the blankets were not helping with the chill. Sitting up and stretching for what felt the millionth time he glanced out the window to see if the sun was up. That's when he noticed Donnie sitting forlornly on the chair swing outside. While he did have a rivalry with Donnie for April, he did admit the purple masked turtle was a good guy to know. Heck he'd even go as far as to call him a friend. Getting dressed Casey grabbed the quilt off his bed and went down stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>He didn't hear the door open or notice the approaching footsteps until he found a quilt being placed over his shoulders.<p>

"Geeze Donnie, we don't need two turtles out of commission!" Donnie closed his eyes in irritation at the sound of his rival's voice. He had never particularly liked Casey all that much, particularly since he was as much a rival as he was a friend. Though even rivals rang hollow as he couldn't resent him, nor could he resent April for that matter.

The ginger haired girl didn't say it in words, but her actions the previous day had shown she had made her choice over who she wanted as her suitor. He knew from the moment April had prevented him from confessing his feelings for her, the moment she had hugged Casey and said she was worried she had lost him forever. It was in that moment he knew... No…he had known ever since he had seen April and Casey at the ice rink together. He didn't want to accept it then; he wanted to hope there was still a chance that April would choose him. Still a chance to believe he wasn't fooling himself into hoping April would want him. But yesterday when he tried to confess his feelings to her, her statement of "You shouldn't talk, it'll only make things hurt more." it stung…it hurt more than words could say. But even then that paled in comparison to what happened to his family…what he'd cost his family.

"So uh...so how's your brother?" Casey asked when Donnie didn't really acknowledge his presence.

"He survived the night." Donnie said simply. "I suppose that should give me some reason to hope."

"I guess," Casey said as he settled himself on the cold ground by the chair swing not facing Donnie, but sitting parallel to him. Emotionally Donatello both wished Casey would return to the farm house and leave him to his misery; but appreciated the company at the same time.

"You know…" Casey started to say as the sun began its assent into the sky. "April and Mikey filled us...Raph and me... in on the argument. I don't know what happened between you and Leo...and I don't want to know..."

"Please spare me the "It's not my fault" statements." Donnie said in irritation.

"That's just it," Casey said glancing over at Donatello. "It _isn't_ your fault, a couple of those Kraang bastards tried arrest me while I was out with Raph. I don't know why they wanted to arrest me, or even what they wanted from me to begin with, but what matters is they had begun their invasion regardless."

"Still..." Donnie said. "If I..."

"You don't know that!" Casey pointed out as he cut Donnie off. "How do you know that the same thing wouldn't have happened even if you had agreed to with Leo's plan to set up a second base outside the city?" Donnie didn't respond to Casey's question. Instead he silently remained where he was sitting. He had no answer that he could give to that.

Casey offered a small well-meaning smile before he let it fade. "How are you holding up, by the way?"

"As well as can be expected," Donnie sighed, his eyes looked sorrowful again.

"Yeah it must be tough seeing someone you care about has been brutalized within an inch of his life." Casey stated. "And worse to lose someone else you care about an hour later."

"What about April?" Donnie pointed out "She's lost her dad three times now, and this time I don't know how I'll be able to get him back."

"You'll find a way," Casey said trying to be encouraging. "April's always going on about brilliant you are, and she's always amazed by what you are able to create with stuff other people would consider as junk." A small ghost of a smile did cross Donnie's face; he knew Jones was trying to be comforting in his own way. But all too quickly it returned to a bitter frown as he fell into the clutches of despair.

"And yet when it mattered..." Donnie moaned as he clutching his head in his hands. "When it really mattered, all my efforts were not enough. I had known the Turtle Mech wasn't completed; it just needed one more week in order for it to be done...just one more week and the most powerful weapon on it wasn't enough to...it just wasn't enough!"

"I don't know..." Casey said. "It feels like you actually did a lot of good despite all that has happened. You were the one who helped keep everyone calm during the evacuation from April's apartment when those mutant goons attacked. It's thanks to you that Leo is even alive right now. And I know your bros and April are going to need you to help them through all this. After all...all we can count on right now is each other."

"Thanks, Jones." Donnie stated as he got up and started to return to the guest room to check on Leo. Folding the quilt Casey had placed on his shoulders and depositing it on the chair swing.

"Say, Donnie…" Casey said. "Would you mind if I check the barn for that stuff you needed to fix Leo's shell? You said you needed sandpaper, epicsy glue, fiberglaze clothing and raisins."

"Epoxy Glue, Fiberglass cloth, and Fiberglass resin." Donnie corrected.

"Uh yeah." Casey said "I'll go see what's available in the barn, and whatever's missing April and I will get in town"

* * *

><p>Climbing the stairs he fought the urge to break down, his resolve had been slowly crumbling before Casey had come out to talk him. As much as he wanted to believe Casey's words, he still felt that he had not only betrayed his family...he had failed April…he had restored her father's humanity barely a month ago only for his efforts to be for nothing. Now Kirby was wondering the streets of New York as a hideous Kraang mutant, when he should be here…with them…with his daughter.<p>

Entering the bedroom where Leo lay sleeping however caused him to lean back against the door and grit his teeth. One tear squeezed its way out from his eyelids and descended down his face. The memory of Leo leading the Kraang away so Mikey and April can get him to safety. The memory caused the laser burn on his arm to sear painfully as his mind called up the horrifying sight of Leo's battered form being thrown through a window of April's apartment, unconscious and barely breathing. The one thought that crossed his mind as both Raph and Mikey huddled worriedly around Leo's mutilated form was '_I caused this…_'

Approaching the bed, Donnie gazed down at his brothers sleeping face. Sitting down it felt like something had grabbed hold of his heart and refused to let go. Tremors passed through his body as tears ran unbidden down his face. Donatello bit his lip to keep from crying out in grief and despair though he felt like doing so as he took one of Leo's hands in his own. "I'm sorry, Leo." He whimpered. "I'm so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

"We're going into town to do some grocery shopping." April said as she and Casey headed towards the van. "Anything you guys need?"

"Butterscotch popcorn..." Mikey called out as he hopped up and down like an excited puppy. "And Red Hot Gummy Bears. I...NEEEEEED!"

"I'll keep those in mind." April said. "What about you Raph?"

"Ginger wasabi potato crisps" Raph offered."Or Basil and Lime flavored mixed nuts." April wrote down the suggestions before her eyes traveled to the upstairs landing where Leo resided.

"I suppose it's pointless to ask Donnie if he wants anything." April sighed in concern. Raph followed her gaze and sighed with a nod. He was concerned about his elder brother, the fact he survived the night did raise their hopes somewhat, but anything could still happen. However Donnie to some extent was also of concern as he didn't react well to emotional distress. It was likely the nerdy turtle would make himself sick before long.

Casey had looked in the barn for the things Donnie needed to patch up the crack in Leo's shell. Unfortunately with the exception of sand paper he hadn't found any of it. April hadn't been all that surprised but it had been worth the look at the very least, and she and Casey planned would stop by an Ace Hardware while they were in town.

"See you guys in a while." Casey said twirling the van keys on his finger as he exited the house with April.

* * *

><p>"Ya know I am starting to wonder about how Donnie's really been taking all this." Casey said as he drove down the road with April in the front seat.<p>

"A lot has happened, " April said more to herself then Casey. "They all have reason to be distressed."

"Whatever," Casey said not entirely buying April's explanation. "I can understand he's upset and all about what's happened to their home, to their brother, and Splinter. But I don't think the guy even slept last night, not to mention I found him sitting outside on the chair swing this morning. If things continue we will have two sick turtles on our hands, not just one."

"I'm sure Raph is well aware of what's going on and how to deal with it." April sighed not wanting to get into this conversation. "Donnie feels responsible for what happened to Leo, and has been blaming himself since he separated from us. But if it wasn't for me…"

"Don't you start blaming yourself too, Red." Casey maturely answered. "Neither of you can afford to wallow in self-pity about the invasion. D is doing what he can about, Leo even if he's kicking himself while doing it. As for you bringing Irma to their lair, you didn't know she was a Kraang. As far as you knew you were taking your friend to a place of safety. Raph and I encountered the Kraang outside, so those slimy pink freaks may have already been attacking."

April didn't dispute it instead she glanced out the window watching the country side went by as it slowly gave way to civilization. It was as they were passing through the town April noticed all the various decorations and Thanksgiving Day specials that she gasped.

"What is it April?" Casey asked in concern.

"Thanksgiving…" April said as if the holiday just popped into her mind.

"Yeah, what about it?" Casey inquired not really understanding what April was talking about.

"I had hoped on having Thanksgiving Dinner…" April explained. "At my place with my father and the Turtles, Splinter, and of course you as well, and your dad and sister would also have been welcome provided they don't mind that some of the dinner guests weren't really human. But I had forgotten all about it with the pending invasion and all that's happened. "

"Oh…" Casey said beginning to understand. "I get it. Why don't we have a Thanksgiving dinner, just the six of ...I guess I should say the five of us."

"But it's not exactly appropriate to celebrate after all that's happened!" April stated with some irritation at how Casey can be so dense as to want something festive after all the tragedy they had experienced.

"It's not to celebrate…it's the principle." Casey said offering her a smile that just said trust me. "Yeah it's a celebration, but it's a celebration of what we are thankful for. I mean think about it 'Red', think about those pilgrim guys all those years ago. Imagine being trapped in a boat for days…weeks…maybe months. A number of the people around you becoming sick and dying along the way, and then when all seemed lost they finally find the new land where they can make a home for themselves."

"Where exactly did you learn history, Jones?" April scoffed. "The story about the pilgrims wasn't just a group of people travel to another country and met a group of friendly Native Americans. The Plymouth settlers left England to escape religious persecution…"

"Well aren't we like the Plymouth settler dudes in a way?" Casey interrupted. "Weren't we driven from our homes because of persecution? I mean, you, me, the guys. None of us wanted that bladed bastard or the Kraang here, all any of us wanted was to go about our lives and live like normal people? They were the ones who came to our home turf and terrorized us. And now we are forced to decide between staying in New York and either be Kraangatized or killed off with extreme prejudice…or settling elsewhere and still having our freedom. I may not have my father or my sister, but I'm thankful I've got you and the guys at least."

"Casey…" April said in astonishment

"I know," Casey sighed. "Forget it…its stupid."

"I was actually going to tell you you're right." April said with a smile. "We have lost people who matter, but we should be thankful the six of us have each other at least. I think having a Thanksgiving feast would be a good idea. And the holiday is still weeks away so it we have plenty of time to sell the guys on the idea."

* * *

><p>Parking the van, the two humans traveled through the stores starting with the Ace Hardware to get the shell patch supplies. The supplies needed did cost quite a bit, but was worth it since it was going to a good use. They then stopped at the Pack and Save picking various food items such as: stewing meat, onions, and carrots for a slow cooker meal. A fair sized turkey, potatoes, cranberry sauce, gravy mix, stuffing, and a couple frozen pumpkin pies. The two teens debated over the idea of having green bean casserole and figured they were better off without it. They got bread for toast and sandwiches, a selection of lunch meats and cheese, pancake mix, eggs, even a couple of boxes of cereal one box of frosted flakes, and one raisin bran, as well as staples such as milk, butter, and coffee. Casey had attempted to get April in on the idea of getting a couple six packs of beer. But April was against the idea since they were all underage. When they felt they had gotten enough to last for a while, the two teens brought their cart to the check-out stand.<p>

"It seems to me, you kids are getting enough to feed a small army!" The clerk almost laughed as he rang up each item.

"You can call it that." April said without smiling.

"Really? Where are you two from?" The clerk asked

"We're from New York," Casey answered causing the clerk to pause as he regarded the two teenagers.

"Were you in the mess that was going on over there?" The clerk asked in concern.

"Yes," April answered not appreciating Casey's candor. "We lost a few loved ones in the event, Casey, myself, and a few others were able to escape with our lives.

"Oh my," One an elderly woman who had purchasing some cat food at an adjacent checkout counter exclaimed as she heard that. "Thank goodness that you were able to escape that disaster." Opening her pocket book, the woman handed April a twenty dollars bill. "Here, this isn't much but it should help you somewhat."

"Here," Another woman, this one in her mid-thirties. The woman handed April at least fifty dollars.

"I can't take this." April said trying to return the money.

"Please," The woman said. "Just take it, you'll need it." The clerk had hopped on the phone with his manager while several other store patrons offered what support they could to the two teens. Some offering money, some offering to help pay for the groceries the two teens were buying. April found herself overwhelmed by it all, it was just too much. She really just wanted to get their purchases and return to the farm house. Too much intrigue could very well lead people they don't want to their door step, which could endanger their makeshift family.

"The manager is allowing you to have all this on the house." The clerk answered with a caring smile. "You kids have been through enough for the last a couple of days."

The party wagon was loaded with their groceries. A local church had offered some clothes from their goodwill bin which the two teens were grateful for as they had left the city with only the shirts on their backs. And just before they pulled out of their parking spot the owner of a small doughnut shop ran up with a box of doughnuts for them to share with their companions.

Once they were out of town, April sighed. "I can't believe that just happened!"

"Yeah wasn't it cool getting all this free stuff?" Casey remarked.

"No!" April fumed! "The Foot Clan and the Kraang know we are friends of the Turtles, if someone sees something online about a group of people escaping New York…and there is a picture of us with it. If that person is associated with the Foot Clan, it won't take too much for them to put two and two together. It's too dangerous for us and even more so for our green shelled friends. If word spreads about a group of surviving 'invasion orphans', we might as well put up a neon sign just advertising to the Shredder and the Kraang 'We're hiding here! Come attack us, please!'"

"Maybe all the charity is a one-time thing." Casey suggested. "I mean yeah that church said we are welcome to their goodwill bin whenever, but the groceries, the money, the doughnuts. People can't do that every time we go to town?"

"I guess…." April sighed.

* * *

><p>Returning home they found Mikey sitting on the chair swing by himself. The smaller turtle visibly brightened and waved to them the van pulled up.<p>

"Hey guys, need help bringing things in?" He asked.

"Sure," April said as the doors were opened and packages of food were pulled out and put away. Raph got up from where he had been sitting on the couch in the living room and began to help bring stuff in "We're going to need to make this all last as long as we can? I don't want to go back to the store too soon."

"Aww, you didn't get any pizza!" Mikey whined as he looked through the bags of food.

"You guys need more to your diet then just pizza." April sighed. "I'm making beef stew tonight and I got a bunch of things for sandwiches." April said pulling out the turkey and putting it in the freezer. Ice Cream Kitty mewled indignantly as her home became more cramped then it had been before. "The Turkey will be for Thanksgiving Dinner a couple Thursdays from now." Mikey's eyes became saucer wide with excitement.

"Wow, cool!" He said. "If we celebrate Thanksgiving, are we also going to celebrate Christmas...and...New Years"

"Don't get carried away Mikey." April said glad to see the younger turtle so enthused. "We will have to see how things are for us when those holidays roll around."

"I'll take these up to Donnie." Raph said as he carried in the Fiberglass and glue. "Just a warning, this stuff stinks to high heaven so you might want to find something to do outside this afternoon."

"Thanks for the warning." April said. "We pretty much have the food put away. Since it's nice out, why don't I make some scrambled eggs and tea so we can eat a picnic brunch out in the yard."

"I don't know 'Red'." Casey said. "Picnics aren't really my thing."

"Come on Casey, it'll be fun."

* * *

><p>An old table cloth was laid out side on the grass along with a big bowl of scrambled eggs and the large cotton candy pink box of doughnuts. Before heading out to join everyone April went upstairs to bring Donnie a mug of tea. She knocked on the door before entering.<p>

"How is he?" She asked as she placed down the steaming cup of tea on the bedside table and noted that the burger that she had brought him hadn't really been touched. She said nothing about is as she hadn't really expected him to eat it.

"How is he?" April asked as she gazed at Leo's sleeping face. It was hard to imagine that someone so strong could be put in such a vulnerable state. Leo's eye mask had been removed and as were his bandoleers, belt and anything else that counted as clothing.

"It's hard to say." Donnie sighed. "He's obviously fighting to stay with us...but it's...it's too soon to tell."

"Is there anything that can be done to help him heal?" April asked.

"Keeping him hydrated helps." Donnie answered. "But his condition is too fragile for him to be moved from this bed."

"I see." April said as she mentally considered what should be done as she picked up the uneaten burger and fries. "Well, when you feel he's strong enough to be moved to the tub, please let me know." Turning to exit the room she paused by the door. "Say D, everyone is having brunch outside, care to join us…even if it's just for a little while?"

"Thanks for the offer," Donnie said. "But I'm needed here." April nodded in understanding as she left the room, but she couldn't help hiding her disappointment as she tossed out the McDonald's cheese burger and joined Casey, Mikey, and Raph in the yard. April picked out a crumb cake doughnut from the box while Casey grabbed one of the yeast ones with chocolate frosting. Mikey was so excited by the sight of the delicious rounds of bread and sugar he didn't know which one to try first, but grabbed an apple fritter. He took a tentative nibble before his eyes lit up and he happily inhaled the thing.

Raph picked up one of the cinnamon spirals. "Uhh." He said with some disgust after the first bite. "These things are too sweet."

"Yeah I know, right." Casey said before stuffing the rest of his into his mouth. April giving Casey a disgusted look as though asking what barn he had been born in, however the thought died as her eyes returned to the house.

"Let me guess, you invited him to join us." Raph said.

"Yes," April sighed. "And he felt he was needed there."

Raph set down the cinnamon spiral down on his plate with his serving of scrambled eggs and sighed. "Donnie's really beating himself up about Leo."

"I know." April agreed. "I'm worried…I mean you guys have gone through a lot with all that's happened. But Donnie...he's currently the leader of your team…all this must feel like a huge weight on his shoulders."

"I hope Leo recovers for all oursakes..." Raph sighed. "If we lose him, I think we may lose Donnie too."


	4. Chapter 4

The days passed by slowly. April would glance in on Leo every so often. Despite the fact they can hope for an eventual recovery due to his survival of the first night. With each passing day, Leo never woke up his health appeared to deteriorate more and more. There had been a few scares where Leo's heart had stopped. Donatello was fortunately able to restart it again, but still every time that had to happen it became harder to get it pumping once more.

Donnie had also been painstakingly spoon feeding soup broth into his brother mouth in an effort to prevent Leo's body from starving to death. Taking great care to be certain the liquid nourishment was making its way down his brother's throat and not into his lungs. He had also taken to giving Leonardo's limb and neck joints a massage to keep them from wearing away due to lack of use.

Unfortunately the purple masked ninja was also of great concern to everybody; he had grown distant from everyone wrapping himself in a cloud of guilt and despair as he remained by Leo's side. He barely ate and hardly slept, dark circles had formed under his eyes which had started to look sunken. He only talked occasionally if anyone directly talked to him, even then his brown eyes which had taken a haunted blank look to them would only stare through you as though he was speaking to no one. And more often as not his voice would be tinged with irritation as the exhaustion and malnutrition began affecting his health. It was heartbreaking to watch, April felt like she was losing two dear friends at the same time and she didn't know if there was any way to prevent it.

Raph also was greatly concerned about both of his brothers, at times he would try to convince Donnie to let someone else look after Leonardo so that he could at least have a chance to have some rest. Each time Donnie would shake his head and insist he needed to remain by his older brother's side.

They had been at the farm house for practically a week before Raph finally had enough. Marching into the guest bedroom, Raph grabbed Donnie by the arm, not roughly, but not gently either.

"Okay Donnie," He said as he pulled Donnie to his feet. "It's high time you've had a break." Donnie didn't notice that Raph had grabbed him.

"No…" Donnie answered in vacant protest. "I…I need to…."

"You need to get some rest!" Raph insisted. "I'll look after Leo…" Donnie's blood shot eyes hardened and turned to Raph's green ones.

"I will rest when Leo finally wakes up!" Donnie growled. "Until then…I remain here!"

"And do what…?!" Raph challenged "What can you honestly hope to accomplish staying here?"

"Leo's condition is too critical," Donnie answered shaking off his older brother's grasp. "Can you honestly say you know what to do should he go into cardiac arrest?!"

"Making yourself sick isn't going to help anyone!" Raph insisted an irritated growl in his voice. "Least of all, Leo…You don't need to punish yourself like this!"

"I'm the reason Leo is even in this condition!" Donnie said as he hugged his arms around himself and looked away shame faced. "All I do is cause nothing but trouble…You've said so yourself. I'm a walking disaster area!" Raph was taken aback by that statement. He was well aware he didn't always see eye to eye with his immediate younger brother and he will admit that he had said some things now and again that were below the belt. But this…

"Listen to yourself Donnie!" Raph chided. "You're so exhausted and emotionally stressed that you aren't thinking straight!" Donnie was going to retort when a sharp gasp came from Leo's bed. Turning in concern Leo's mouth had opened as though trying to intake a breath of air,

"Leo!" Donnie cried and rushed to his elder brother's side recognizing this to be a sign of cardiac arrest. He at once checked his brother's pulse and found it thready and barely present. Ripping down the covers he set to work giving chest compressions before breathing into Leo's mouth before giving another thirty compressions.

"Donnie…!" Raph called out as he tried to pull his brother away.

Donatello ignored his brother as he continued compress Leo's chest before checking Leo's pulse. No change.

"No, Leo…" Donnie gasped out before forcing two more breaths into his brother's mouth. "Leonardo, don't do this…not now…please!" Once again he began a round of compressions.

"Donnie!" Raph said again trying to get his brothers attention. He didn't want to say this because it meant giving up, but he just couldn't prolong this any longer.

"Hey, Raph…Donnie!" Mikey called as he approached the bedroom. "What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"Just go down stairs, Mikey!" Donnie shouted as he continued to pump the heels of his hands into his older brother's plastron.

"Is something wrong with Leo?!" Mikey asked his voice panicked.

"Mikey!" Raph commanded. "Do yourself a favor and just go down stairs; you don't need to witness this." There was a hesitant step backwards followed by another before the sound of a whimper followed by footsteps pelting downstairs and out the door.

"I'll look after him guys." April called up before a second set of footsteps rushed after Mikey's.

Outside Raph could hear Mikey crying as April tried to comfort him. However he couldn't pay attention to that as he saw Donnie frantically checking Leo's pulse once again beginning another round of chest compressions. Leo had stopped gasping for air and his face had grown a deathly shade of pale. Raph shook his head sadly knowing what this meant, he didn't want to believe it any more then Donnie…but it was time to accept it as truth.

"Donnie..." He said as he sadly wrapped an arm around Donatello's shoulders. "Stop….enough. It's over…he…he's gone." His purple masked brother slowed compression and finally stopped, his shoulders shaking as tears sprang to his eyes.

"No…" He whimpered.

"Let him go…" Raph confided as tears started coming to his own eyes. "Let him go in peace…you did what you could..."

"No!" Donnie wailed as tears coursed their way down his cheeks as he slammed a fist down hard upon Leo's chest. "It can't be, not this way! It's not fair! We've lost so much…our city…our secret lair...Master Splinter…Kirby…we can't lose Leo too!"

The body lying across the bed jerked and gave a ragged cough startling both Donnie and Raph. To their amazement Leo started to breath fill his deprived lungs with air with each shallow breath he took.

"Thank goodness." Raph sighed in relief. "Good Work, Don." Raph however received no answer. "Donnie?" Donatello stood motionless a moment before his eyes rolled back as he slumped to his knees, his upper body supported by the mattress and older brothers body.

* * *

><p>April ran into the yard after Mikey.<p>

"Leo's dead isn't he?" He sobbed as April approached the childish turtle.

"We don't know that." April comforted wishing she could say more to ease his fears "It could just be another scare."

"No…Raph and Donnie didn't want me there." Mikey said. "That means something really bad was happening."

"Maybe they didn't want to scare you." April said as she wrapped her arms around the orange masked turtle. Offering what comfort she could as she let Mikey sob on her shoulder.

"Hey what's up?" Casey asked as he came out of the barn, covered in motor oil from working on the engine of an old pick up he had found in the barn.

"Leo…" April simply said causing Casey's eyes widened in concern as he looked towards the house. "I don't know what's happened officially but from the sound of things…Leo's heart had stopped. Donnie and Raph are doing what they can."

That's when they heard it…Donnie's voice keening in misery, echoing their deepest fears. "No! It can't be, not this way! It's not fair! We've lost so much…our city…our secret lair...Master Splinter…Kirby…we can't lose Leo too!"

"Oh…oh no." Casey said. He hadn't known Leonardo long, but he did respect him. April eyes also widened in horror at this, one of the Turtles was dead. The Turtles were a team and they were nothing without each other. Without Mikey they had no hope, without Donnie they had no support, without Raph they were unprotected, without Leo…they had no direction. April could do nothing but cling to Mikey and share in his grief. Raph quietly exited the farm house and and approached the group.

"Is it true." Casey asked. "Is Leo…"

"Leo is alive." Raph said with a sigh. "Donnie on the other hand..."

* * *

><p><em>Donnie's mahogany brown eyes slowly fluttered open. For short moment, Donnie had the feeling of restfulness. His mind was clearer and his eyes didn't feel so heavy. Soon after though, he realized that he was not in the guest room where Leo resided, he was in another room of the house.<em>

_From the look of things it was the guest room that Mikey and Raph shared. Getting up he staggered a bit feeling light headed. It had been some time since he had eaten last and his stomach growled in displeasure. However he needed to check on Leo before he could go see about getting something to eat. Opening the door he found it strange not to hear anything from Raph, Mikey, April or Casey. The farm house was silent, there wasn't even the sound of Mikey watching Crognard the Barbarian, his new favorite show._

_Entering the room he remembered Leo had been placed he was surprised to find the room empty. Leo was nowhere…but that couldn't be right… unless he woke up or… he didn't want to think that. He vaguely recalled the memory of Leo going into cardiac arrest and that he had performed CPR on his brother to help bring him around. But…no, it couldn't have ended so tragically. Maybe the others knew where Leo was._

_Stepping outside the farm house he saw the remnants of what looked like a struggle, the broken remains of several Footbots and Kraang bots were scattered everywhere as well as some familiar looking mutant foot prints. But none of the damage looked fresh…it looked a couple days old at least._

_"April? Mikey…Raph?" He called looking around before stepping towards the barn. The barn was also empty of life. Stepping around the house he noticed a strange marker below the peach tree in the yard. He didn't recall seeing that marker before, but he had been more focused on Leo then the lay out of the farm house. Strangely the earth in front of the tree was recently disturbed indicating that Marker hadn't been there long. Slowly he approached and read the inscription._

_Here lies Hamato Leonardo_

_Leader, Brother, Friend_

_Born: Aug 1997- November 2013_

_May he rest in peace_

_Donnie could feel himself start to hyperventilate in shock. Did he truly die? Glancing about for his brothers and friends he saw the mutant foot prints going into the woods and they appeared to have been dragging something with them. Drawing his bo staff he cautiously made his way into the forest. That's when his nostrils caught the metallic smell of blood and the feted tang of rotten meat coming from ahead. His mind told him to turn back…that he wouldn't like what he saw. But he had to see…he had to know what became of his loved ones._

_It didn't take him long to find his family. April, Raph, Mikey, and Casey or what was left of them were suspended from tree branches with their arms bound behind them. Their heads slumped forward barely covering the hideous red smile that decorated their necks. Crows and other carrion birds had been feasting on their flesh. Donnie could feel tears slide down his face at the sight._

_Approaching steps behind him caused him to tense. Unleashing his naginata blade he spun to meet his foe, ready to face death head on and coming face to mask with the Shredder. The armored man regarded the lone turtle about as casually as he would regard a bug, easy enough to crush under his boot, but not worth the effort._

_"There's little point in killing a useless, weakling like you." The Shredder snarled as he unleashed his blades, stained red with his families' blood. "But I have made a foolish mistake in not killing Yoshi when I had the chance. I won't make that same mistake again." The last vision Donnie had was Shredder raising his gauntlet the sunlight streaming through the trees making the blades seem to glow red...then the blades descended._

* * *

><p>Donnie's eyes shot open as he let out a cry that filled the entire farm house.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Thanks to everyone reading this fanfic. The idea of Leo having some near death scare moments in the last chapter was an idea suggested by Amonraphoenix and a big shout out of thanks goes to them.**

Three heads looked up in concern as they heard Donnie cry out. Mikey hurriedly rushed out of the dining room and rushed to his sick brother's aid. Previously he had been sloshing a bowl of frosted flakes around in their milk more than he had actually been eating it. Bounding up the stairs he sprinted to the room he shared with Raph. Donnie had been placed on Raph's bunk after he passed out following the recent Leo's recent cardiac arrest scare. And currently he was thrashing about in bed moaning incoherently.

"Donnie…" Mikey said as he pinned his brother down, noting how hot Donnie's body felt. It was like pulling a pizza out of an oven without oven mitts. "Donnie, calm down...listen to me dude….it's me….Mikey…your brother." Donnie continued to struggle and thrash as being pinned down was causing him to become more distressed. "Come on dude!" Mikey said as he resorted to slapping his older brother to get him to wake up. April stepped into the room in concern; Mikey looked at the human girl, his baby blue eyes panicked.

"April," Mikey said worriedly. "He's sweating a lot and he's so hot I think I could bake a pizza on his chest." April said nothing as she walked to the bed and sat next to the delirious turtle, resting the back of her hand against Donnie's forehead for a few seconds.

"Mikey," April said "Get a bowl of cool water and a wash cloth. He's running a high fever."

"Sure" Mikey said as he ran down stairs to get what April asked. Raph walked to the door of Leo's room and looked out in brotherly concern, but seeing the situation was being handled he resumed vigil he had been keep over Leo's sleeping body.

While Mikey was gone, April lightly stroked a hand down Donnie's face as she softly started to hum. Letting the gentleness of the songs she was conveying to calm his distress. She let out a sigh of relief as Donnie finally quieted and returned to sleep. His flesh still was boiling hot even though she could feel him shivering as though cold. Mikey returned with wash cloth and a bowl of cold water. Soaking and wringing out the wash cloth April draped it across Donnie's burning forehead.

"Will he be okay?" Mikey asked in concern. His baby blue eyes appearing haunted with all that had happened over the past few days.

"I hope so Mikey." April said. "Why don't I stay with him for now? I'll let you or Raph know if anything changes."

"Alright…" Mikey answered as he left and went down stairs.

When he was gone April continued to watch Donnie as he slept. Softly continuing to hum to herself from favorite songs to half remembered lullabies. Anything to make sure Donnie remained calm and got the rest he needed.

Unconsciously she took one of his large hands in both of her own as her mind journeyed back to the time she had first encountered the Turtles.

* * *

><p><em>She had just been returning home from Cugini Italiano with her father when a van pulled up and several men all jumped out with the intent of taking her and her father as captive. Her father was quickly over powered and there was nothing she could do to stop it. All she could do was cry for help, for somebody...anyone to come and stop these men from taking them prisoner.<em>

_Her cries were answered by a group of people she originally thought were just wearing these weird turtle costumes. She was too concerned as to what was going on around her to pay attention to who her rescuers were until one of the men hoisted her up onto his shoulder and started to carry her towards the van. Suddenly something that looked like a giant stick slammed into the back of her abductor sending her air born only to land in the arms of the very person who had thrown it. Glancing up at her rescuers face her eyes widened when she realized that his reptilian features were too natural looking to be a costume._

_Scared and confused she did the only thing she could do...she screamed. Unfortunately her reaction startled him, causing him dropped her to the ground and scream in response. However he recovered himself and started to approach her._

_"No no no no, we're the good guys." He said holding his three fingered hands up as a way of showing he meant her no harm. "It's okay." She screamed again and tried to scrabble away from him. She didn't want to believe him; she didn't want to believe he existed. Glancing about her all she could see was a few of the kidnappers stalking towards her before she reluctantly returned her eyes to the turtle in front of her. The purple masked turtle smiled calmly and held out one hand to her, April didn't know why she chose to trust him as she hesitantly started to place his hand in his. Unfortunately one of his companions had backed up close to him accidentally striking him in the head with his nunchucks. This caused a momentary distraction and an opportunity for the goons to grab her and throw her in the van with her father._

_The Turtles appeared to her again the next night when they came to rescue her father and herself. Unfortunately their efforts were too late as the goons that had imprisoned them for whatever reason grabbed them and dragged her father and herself to a helicopter pad. Donatello appeared just as they were taking off. She pressed her hand against the window of the helicopter sadly, she didn't know what would happen to her but she mentally thanked him for trying to save them. Then her eyes widened as he ran towards the helicopter, using as staff as a vault he grabbed hold of the landing ski's and was taken airborn with them. She wasn't sure if he was crazy or had a death wish, all she did know was that he was putting himself in danger…danger for her. For someone he had just met. She prayed that the strange alien creatures that were holding her father and herself captive didn't notice their extra passenger._

_The goon piloting spouted a bunch of nonsensical English that roughly translated to "eliminate the turtle outside" to one of the alien robots in the passenger cabin with them. Immediately one of the alien robots got up and opened the door._

_"Oh good!" She could hear Donnie snark at the robot from over the sound of the rotor blades. "For a second there I thought this was going to be too easy!" The robot fired the blaster it held almost point blank at him causing the masked turtle to disappear underneath the helicopter. April feared that he had indeed fallen to his death when he unexpectedly swung forward, jabbing a shuriken he had tucked between two of his three toes into the brain-servo of the robots forehead. Wrapping his legs around it he pulled the Kraang Droid out of the helicopter sending it plummeting to the earth below. Unfortunately the falling bot fired it's blaster at the helicopter in the hope that it's last living act was to take Donatello into death with it. The blasts caused to the helicopter to shutter violently. April screamed as she felt the helicopter pitched sideways and she tumble out of the open hatch. Her father had tried to catch her to prevent her fall, but he was unable to grab her in time. She managed to grab hold of the door frame but she could feel her grip slipping fast. Her frightened blue eyes met Donnie's concerned brown ones from where he was still clinging to the landing gear._

_"Hang on, I'm coming." He said as he started to inch towards her. She tried to hang on, she really did. But she soon felt the grip she had on the helicopter give way and she fell. There was no way she would survive the impact with the ground, so she just focused one last time on her father's horrified face._

_~Bye Dad…~ She thought before she closed her eyes and prepared herself for death. However she felt two strong arms grab hold of her. Her eyes opened and she found Donatello had dove after her and caught her. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around his neck cling to him as he made a series of tumbles that brought them both safely to ground._

_"Are you okay?" He asked in genuine concern. April was so shaken by the near death experience that she didn't even register the question. The one rational thought she had was that her father was still a captive._

_"Dad…" She managed to gasp out as her rapid heartbeat started to slow. She couldn't see her father, but she could see the helicopter fly away with her father inside. Donnie watched as well but said nothing…what was there to say?_

_"Do you think you can stand?" He asked calmly._

_"I…I think so." April said still visibly shaken by all that occurred. Donnie gently placed her on her feet, unfortunately her legs trembled to the point they felt like jello. She stood unsteadily for moment before they started to give way under her. Donnie caught her as she started to fall and held her firmly until she felt her legs steady themselves. As she calmed herself April rested her head against Donatello's plastron, she could hear and feel his heartbeat…it was also beating rather fast. But it gradually slowed to a normal pace...the red head surmised the whole experience must had been frightening for him as well. When April felt her body become steady enough to stand on her own she began to push herself away from him, and he calmly let go_

_"Come on," He said. "My brothers are fighting the Kraang." April didn't comment, she followed close with him. As they journeyed towards the sound of the battle, Donatello's eyes scanned the area for threats and also retrieved his bo staff where it had fallen when he had made that daring attempt at rescue. Sure enough the other three Turtles were fighting the Kraang and a huge mutant plant. A turtle in a blue mask (April would later learn this was Leo) jumped on top of a large machine._

_"What are they doing?" Donnie gasped in horror. "They're leading him straight for that power generator!" Leo confidently pulled out two shuriken out from behind his shell. "That's incredibly stupid! Or brilliant…or both!" Leo tossed the shuriken at the mutant plant who snarled in pain before he rounded on the turtle._

_"Hey come and get me "Stinkweed"!" Leo taunted! When the mutant weed lashed out at him, Leo jumped onto the mutant's back and slapped the bottom side of his shell at the Kraang who answered with blaster fire. He quickly jumped out of the way as the blaster fire hit the generator causing it to overload. The plant mutant screamed in pain as it was electrocuted before the generator exploded. In the confusion the other three Turtles joined them, Leo said nothing as he approached her and put a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder. He didn't need words for her to understand they were leaving. The four Turtles banded around her as they ran. Leo taking point his swords drawn and ready for any resistance they would encounter. The red masked and orange masked ones ran beside her. The red masked one who April later would learn is Raphael scowled at her as if saying "You better be worth the trouble." The orange masked one that April would learn was named Michelangelo smiled at her in a friendly manner. Donnie took up the rear behind her._

_"Shuko spikes at the ready, guys." Leo called as he pulled out a pair of hand spikes and put them on. Mikey and Donnie followed suit. Raph had already had his on during the fight. Mike came to her a friendly smile still on his face._

_"Climb onto my back, I can carry you over." He said. April didn't question or protest as she wrapped her arms around Mikey's neck before he climbed up the wall. Donatello regarded his younger brother with a brief look of jealousy in his eyes as he climbed up the wall himself. Once they had reached the top they all jumped down the thirty feet or so to the ground. April didn't gasp or scream though she did cling tighter to the smallest turtle._

_From that moment onward, she was now a companion and ally of the Ninja Turtles. And in turn she had valued them as well, all of them felt like family to her both as brothers and as friends. She did admit she had found Donnie's attempts at wooing her, a little irritating at first. But she understood that he had never encountered an actual girl before he had met her, so being with her was a much a new experience for him as it was for her. And fortunately he augmented his behavior so unappreciated behaviors were never repeated. However it was the moments where he was just there as her friend without any interests in gaining her attention or any sort of gratification that she really appreciated his presence._

_Even when she had wanted them out of her life entirely, he still had been there for her. Such as that one time she caught him following her. He tried to act like it was pure chance that they happened to be in the same area, but she was well aware that he was grasping at straws. She had told him to his face over a month before that she didn't want to see him or his brothers again, and she did not appreciate the fact he was disregarding her request. Something she let him know quite clearly before she stalked away. She would keep her promise about keeping them secret, and she knew she couldn't completely avoid them. But all the same, if Donnie willfully sought her out again then consequences would have to be paid and that include doing things that could expose their existence._

_"April," Donnie cautiously said as she left. "Some things are just beyond our control." She didn't know why she stopped to listen to what he had to say. He still had his father and his brothers…her mother was lost when she was a child and her father was now a barely sentient bat. Anything he had to say was an excuse to the reality of the situation; they had screwed up and caused her father's mutation. Even if it was an accident, they were still the reason she was technically an orphan. The broken look in Donnie's eyes did nothing to sway her heart. She hated the day he had come into her life…and she made a mental note to text message Leo later that evening to inform him that if she caught Donnie following her again she would scream. _

_However seeing him again…it also reminded her about how much she missed them. How she missed training with them, hanging out with them, talking with them. But this was the way things had to be…no more coming home and feeling like she needed a shower. No more sewers…no more ninja lessons from Splinter._

_It was only when Casey unknowingly repeated Donnie's statement after relating his story of personal loss to her; that she realized that she made a horrible mistake. The Turtles were responsible for her father's mutation, that was true. But it had taken someone else for her to realize…they hadn't intended for that to happen. If they had known that mutagen would spill all over the city and that her father would become a mutant, then perhaps they wouldn't have involved him. And now she was punishing them…punishing Donnie for something that they desperately wished they could fix. She understood it then, when Donnie was following her…he was only doing so because he cared about her. Not because he was deliberately disregarding her desire for them to leave her in peace._

_"Donnie…" She said sorrowfully as she looked at his id photo on her phone and debated whether she should call him. That's when foot soldiers attacked her, Casey got himself involved. But since he was a normal human…not a ninja she had to lead them away…she was the one they wanted. Reaching her phone she had called Donnie on speed dial to let him know she was in trouble…if there was ever a time she needed him, it was now!_

_And he came…he fought tooth and nail to save her from the Foot Bots and defend her from Karai's misguided desire for vengeance. And after the Turtles saved her she quickly came to the conclusion that if she continued to hold a grudge against the Turtles, then she was no better than Karai, just full of rage and bitterness. And if she hadn't called Donnie, she would have been killed just too temporarily satisfy Karai's twisted sense of justice. A life taken in an attempt to quell the insatiable anger and jealousy the Shredder had instilled in her mind over the years he had molded her into his puppet._

_So the first thing April did after checking to see if Casey was alright was to mend the rift between her second family and herself, and to thank Donnie for just being there...for her...for just being there even when she wished he wasn't. _

* * *

><p>Softly she settled beside him she lay down with her head resting on Donnie's chest listening to him breath beneath her, closing her eyes the she tried to focus her mental energies into helping him heal. Unknown to her Casey watched the two of them and bit his lip in irritation before stalking off to his room.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Over the past few days Casey would occasionally glance in at Donnie where he slept feverishly on his sick bed. When they had originally moved into the farmhouse Donnie had chosen a small room in the attic a that had originally gone to the hired help back when this place had been a functioning farm. However that room was yet to be used as Donnie had emotionally handcuffed himself to his brothers bedside, and now laying asleep in the bed that went to his other brother. Casey would lay in his own bedroom glaring at the wall as if trying to see through the sheet rock into the room beyond. Particularly when he could hear April talking or humming to the gap toothed turtle.

April curling close to Donnie wasn't as intimate as it actually sounded. She'd just be sprawled on her side, her cheek resting on Donnie's plastron while her legs dangled over the side of the bed. He could certainly recall his younger sister doing something similar during nights when she had been ill or was scared and came to his room seeking comfort. More often than not, April would be seated in a chair with a book. And every so often she would sit on the bed with Donnie's head resting in her lap softly talking to him as he drifted in and out of his feverish dreams.

What bothered the dark haired boy more about Donnie being so close to April is that the mutant turtle knew her a lot more than he himself did. Casey had seen April frequently when they attended school. There were numerous times where he wanted to approach her and asked her if she wanted to hang out with him. But each time he'd freeze up and find excuses not to. After all what would a girl like her see in a guy like him, most other girls were afraid of him. He had heard the talk throughout the school that he was a thug –Which was somewhat true– and he had a prison record –Which wasn't true. – So when he noticed that she was looking for someone to tutor he thought he had the chance to spend time with her…get to know her. After all she didn't hang out with many people, she was always in the library or hanging out with that freaky Irma girl…who turned out to be a Kraang bot. He even went so far as to question her about her loner ways when she visited him on the ice that one time.

"I used to have four friends I was close to…" She had answered, her eyes going painfully sad. "I don't…I don't really talk to them anymore."

"I hear that." He answered understanding how she felt as he had lost ties to a close friend as well. "My friend Nick and I were up against Tromatown two years ago, and he came up behind me as I sunk the winning goal. Knocked his helmet clean off. Swollen face, split upper lip…my best friend since second grade never spoke to me again."

"But it was an accident, it's not like you meant it." April commented sympathetically.

"Yeah…" He had said sadly as he hung his head in shame. "Some things are just beyond our control." At his words April appeared to become suddenly uncomfortable as if she had just made a serious mistake. He didn't press the issue about her friends, though he felt it could be discussed over a pizza or something. However as he walked off he was certain he could hear her say a name. A name he had heard her say before…Donnie. He wondered who this Donnie guy was in her life and what sort of loser he had to have been to lose April as his girl

That's when he heard the sound of the explosion and ran out to see April facing off against a group of Ninja robots. He had no ideas what was going on or why they wanted her, but one thing he did know for certain, life with April O'Neil was anything but dull.

An hour or so later when she returned and met him on the ice, he could vaguely remember a green figure in the stands watching them before it got up and left. He didn't point it out to April, but he knew whatever it was...it wanted her and he was determined to keep anything from taking April away from him.

"So you up for that pizza?" He asked as the two of them left the ice rink.

"Sorry, but I'll need to decline." April said with a soft smile. "I'm going to get in touch with those friends I told you about, your story about what happened to your friend...It really helped me get a better perspective on what drove my friends and I apart."

"Sounds like a plan," He couldn't help but smile. "I hope things go well for you guys."

"Sure. Maybe we'll have pizza another time." April said giving him a friendly smile.

"You can count on it." He said with a wave. "Maybe I'll meet those friends of yours someday."

"Perhaps." April vaguely said as she sauntered off. When she was gone he turned towards home, his dark eyes scanning everything looking for that green figure that he had spotted at the ice rink. He wasn't going to allow anything to hurt his April, nothing human, and nothing mutant. He had vowed to take matters into his own hands about the mutant scum that roamed the city.

It was a week later when he met Raphael and the other turtles for the first time. It was clear from the get go that Donnie was the one he would have the most problems with. While it wasn't a straight up 'I don't like you' to his face, Casey could feel a level of tension from brainy turtle whenever he was in the lair.

"So what's up with your brother...?" Casey had asked Raph one time, while the two of them were out combing the streets for thugs.

"You mean Donnie?" Raph asked.

"Yeah," Casey said. "Does he have a problem with me hanging out with April?"

"If by problem you mean he's crazy about her..." Raph admitted. Casey wasn't startled by this, but it was sort of unexpected. And later when he and April talked about how she had first met the Turtles and the things they had gone through together including the mutation of her father. Casey had felt sort of jealous that Donnie already had this history with April, he had been there for her in numerous ways. And while April wasn't exactly oblivious to the Turtle's infatuation towards her, she wasn't giving it the time of day either. The one advantage Casey had was that while Donnie had history with April, he was able to spend time with her on a regular basis.

The dark haired teen didn't think he would ever learn to see Donnie as a friend, but as got to know the Turtles he actually found himself getting to like Donnie better as a person. Heck Donnie even went out of his way to save him from that Kraang worm though Casey was certain he was only doing it for April's sake

* * *

><p>"Casey." April asked as she knocked on his bedroom door frame.<p>

"Hey 'Red'," Casey greeted.

"Raph, Mikey, and I were going to do some training before the weather gets colder." April said. "Would you mind looking after Donnie while we're outside?"

"No problem." Casey said with a smile. Picking up the pillow from the bed he entered the next room Donatello was asleep when he found him, each breath a labored rattle in his chest. Nonchalantly the human boy put the pillow on the chair that April had pulled into the room and looked out the window where April was sparing with Raphael and Michelangelo. It wouldn't be long before she was back upstairs and sitting at Donatello's bed side again. Sitting in the chair he huffed grumpily.

_"If your rival was to expire...she would run into your arms."_ A voice said in his ear.

"Whose there?" Casey asked.

_"I'm you..." _The voice answered. "_I'm your desires, your wishes, your wants. You want April to be yours, and that Turtle stands as your rival._ "

"Yeah I want April...I knew from the moment I saw her she was the one." Casey said.

"_But she saves her kisses for him._" The voice commented. "_As long as he exists, you're nothing but a friend to her. But if he were gone, she would need someone to turn to and you would be the closest person. This is the perfect opportunity. He's weak and helpless you can easily end his existence and then April is yours. You've already brought the perfect weapon._"

"Weapon? What weapon?" Casey asked confused.

"_The pillow..." _The Voice stated. "_Smoother him with it..._"

"No way," Casey said. "That's a cowards way."

"_You know you want to..._" The voice goaded. "_As long as he exists April will never be yours. Whose to know?_"

Slowly Casey drew the pillow and looked over at Donatello's sleeping form.

* * *

><p>Casey opened his eyes and sat up with a start. Did he really dream that...did he just dream about wanting to kill Donnie? Did he feel that threatened by the history he shared with April. Sooner or later the red haired girl was going to make her choice. She knew what each of them could offer her in terms of life and normalcy. And admittedly if he did lose April to anyone he'd rather lose her to Donnie, but that didn't mean he would give her up with out a fight.<p>

He glanced at the semi-conscious turtle. Donnie was sleeping peacefully at this current moment. Seemingly unaware of Casey's presence in the room. Reaching behind him, Casey drew out the pillow he brought with him. Approaching the bed he held the pillow calmly for a moment before he tucked it under Donatello's head.

"Get better soon Donnie-Boy," He stated. "We all need you. Raph's looking after Leo, but there are things you do that he can't or won't do in helping him recover. Mikey...he's depressed and scared about losing any of his bros. He trying to hide it, but even I can tell he's crying inside. April she's been by your side almost every waking moment. You're the only hope she has in getting her dad back and the rest of the city. And as for me, I know you and I don't always get along because we are both into the same girl. But even though we're rivals, I think you're a good guy and I'm glad to know you as a friend."


	7. Chapter 7

Scissors snipped through a piece of cardboard creating good sized circle. Mikey happily chattered to his immediate older brother where he sat propped up in bed.

"Don't be too down, D." Mikey happily chirped. "You'll be back on your feet in a day or two." Donnie's fever had finally broken the day before. April and everyone was glad to see Donnie was in a more lucid state of mind, but the illness still left him feeling weak and tired. So April and Raph were insisting that he continue to get some rest and regain his strength.

Donatello on the other hand was only vaguely listening to his younger brother where he sat propped up against several pillows and a couch cushion. His eyes focused on the window as he watched April and Raph sparing outside. Dark mahogany brown eyes following the human girl moved and dodged each of Raph's attacks.

"And you'll be right as rain before you know it." Mikey said as he poked a hole into the center of the cardboard circle before cutting thirty two evenly spaced notches around the edge before handing it to Donnie and then starting creating another disk. Donnie at first looked at the round piece of cardboard a moment; seemingly unable to comprehend the creation that Mikey had made for him and what purpose it served. Then his eyes went distant as everything clicked.

"I think I saw some old Christmas ribbon in the boxes upstairs," Mikey said as got up put down the scissors and the disk he was making on the dresser. "If it isn't usable I can ask April if she can get some yarn or string or something from any nearby craft stores when she and Casey go into town today." Mikey left the room to bring down the drop down stair to the attic down. The hinged giving a protesting squeak as the smaller turtle trundled up the steps.

Donnie's eyes became distant as he continued to stare blankly at the cardboard disk cradled in his hands.

* * *

><p><em>[Flashback]<em>

_His vision swam a moment from where he stood at his work bench dismantling an old space heater he had found in the junk yard a week ago. With it they could keep the lair warm and dry as the winter season approached. Normally Turtles did begin to hibernate as the colder air set in. And the same was sort of true for them in some ways. When they had been infants they had slept curled under a blanket against seeking warmth against Splinter's body. And as they grew older Splinter experimented with other ways to keep his sons warm and healthy during the colder months. Some such methods had been having his sons double up in one room with a hot water bottle between them which had some mixed results. Donnie and Leo had gotten along sharing the warmth between them, but Raph and Mikey had constantly fought and shifted in their sleep leaving the two of them cranky and sluggish in the morning._

_This also fell out of practice after a few winters. There was one attempt at sleeping with blankets piled over them; unfortunately the extra blankets would be hot and stifling resulting in the four boys kicking a large majority of the blankets to the floors of their rooms. This added other health concerns as the discarded blankets would collect the rain and slush from the surface that would drip into their sewer lair leaving them soaked and freezing cold. And worse yet the water would cause mildew to grow onto the blankets as they were left to drip dry. _

_This year, Donnie was hoping that heaters could be installed in the lair. It would help keep them warm throughout the winter and they would have some heat as a buffer to the draft that would frequently come in from the sewer tunnels._

_The ten year old ninja in training shook his head to clear his head before returning to dismantling the space heater. Unfortunately a wake of dizziness forced him to sit down a moment. He had started coming down with cold symptoms the previous day during morning training. It didn't take a lot of notice for the others to notice that he was congested and was clearing his throat quite a bit. Nor did it escape Splinter's notice that he seemed to be getting exhausted rather easily. After a quick assessment, Splinter had requested that his fatigued son to go lie down on the pit couches. _

_Even today, the Ninja Master had advised his second youngest son should refrain from training and avoid working in the lab for today, and instead he should just rest. Ironically Donnie himself would have offered the same advice to his bros. But Donnie was not his brothers…he was the only one who could handle all things technical and mechanical. They all needed him to build these heaters for their health and safety. That was why he couldn't allow himself to be hindered by a stupid cold._

_"Donnie…" He heard someone say his name in exasperation. Glancing up he saw Leonardo standing in the door way to the lab with his hands on his hips. "Master Splinter said you should be resting."_

_"I need to work on these heaters…" Donnie said before he heaved a wet sounding that brought up a wad of phlegm which he spit into a nearby waste paper basket. Leo was at his side almost instantaneously. _

_"The heaters can wait, Donnie." Leo said, placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "You shouldn't stress yourself…"_

_"This cold is nothing!" Donnie insisted, though his eyes showed the lie in his words. "Leo, I'm fine…"_

_"No you're not." Leo said as he wrapped one arm around Donnie's shoulders. "Pushing yourself is okay, but not if it's going to do more harm than good. You don't want this to become a viral infection or worse pneumonia. Sensei has his remedies, but they still require bed rest to work effectively."_

_"I'll…I'll rest." Donnie said. "After I'm finished with this…"_

_"This can wait…" Leo said. "This will still be here when you are recovered."_

_"I can't…" Donnie stubbornly insisted. "I need to do this…"_

_"Hang on a moment, I'll be right back." Leo said as he left the lab. He returned sometime later holding an old card board disk with several strings hanging from it. The disk had 32 evenly spaced notches around its edged. One tab at each of the furthest point of the disk was marked with a big black dot. A blue string and purple string were both placed on either side of a tab at the northern most point of the string disk. And the southernmost point of the disk notched a red string and orange string. At the western point a blue string and red string rested, and at the eastern point a purple string and orange string. Coming out of the center of the disk the eight strings were being woven into a braided lanyard. _

_"This is a kumihimo disk." Leo said as he held out the disk. "Master Splinter told me that during feudal Japan, the Samurai would create a kimihimo braid before they went to battle. These cords created a functional and decorative means to lace up their armors and also the armor on their horses."_

_"And…?" Donnie asked not getting the point being shown this. _

_"If you can do twenty turns on this without getting exhausted then I will leave you be and you can continue working." Leo said. "But if you start to tire or lose your place then you will need to drop what you are doing and get some rest."_

_"Twenty?" Donnie asked confused as to why Leo would choose such a low number. Why not something more challenging such as fifty or one-hundred. The blue masked boy had to have been playing at something. _

_"Yes, just twenty." Leo said with a smile. "If you can do that…then I'll leave you alone."_

_"Okay," Donnie said. "What do I need to do?"_

_"The eight warp kumihimo is very simple what you do is you lay the strings out like this." Leo said indicating how he had the strings arranged. "To begin you need to take this string here and move it here." Leo demonstrated by taking the blue string and placing it in the left notch beside the red string. "Then you take this one and put it here." Leo picked up the orange string from the bottom of the disk and brought it to the open notch on the right side of the purple string at the top. He then turned the disk and re-demonstrated the action of top left being placed to the left of the bottom left and bottom right is placed to the right of the top right. Each string would travel across the disk as so until the strings rested of either side of one of the tabs with the dots on them which signified one turn. _

_"I think I get it." Donnie said as he took the disk and followed the repetitive pattern of top left down, bottom right up. Leo stayed with him and watched keeping score on the times Donnie finished a turn. Donnie completed two turns…three turns…four turns…he was almost done with his fifth turn when he paused a moment as he felt himself starting to grow exhausted. He shook his head to clear it as he brought a blue string down to the left side of a purple string and a red string to the up to the right side of the orange string. He could do this he could finish this turn he was one notch away from a dotted tab, but he was so tired each color was blurring together. Sensing that his brother was coming to an end Leo calmly took the disk from him. _

_"Okay Donnie, time to give it a rest." Leo said as he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders and started to lead his ill sibling out of the lab and towards the dormitory. Mikey glanced up from the cartoon show he was watching. He eyed his immediate older brother with a concerned expression, but said nothing. Raph only sat in a corner of the pit with his pet turtle, Spike all the while seeming to ignore the two Turtles as they shuffled past. _

* * *

><p><em>Reaching Donnie's room, Leo gently let his brother lay down on the mattress and pulled a couple of old fleece blankets a quilt over him. Sitting down at the edge of the bed he ran a hand up and down his brothers shell until he was certain Donatello was asleep. Standing up placed the Kumihimo disk on the bed side table.<em>

_"Feel better..." Leo said as he left the room closing the door behind him. _

[End flash back.]


	8. Chapter 8

The search of the attic had been fruitless. He had found some ribbon among the Christmas decorations, but it was the kind that had wire in it which wasn't really good to make Kumihimo braids out of. He sighed as he looked as the card board disk he still held in his hands.

Growing up he had seen Leo occasionally weave Kumihimo braids as part of his mediation practice. And Donnie had stated weaving them to help him alleviate stress during the rare times when working in the lab didn't calm his nerves. And also during the times when working in the lab wasn't possible such as when it was pouring rain for example.

Living undergrounds they constantly had to be prepared for wet and cold weather at all times as water would seep into their secret lair. When the rain was just a light fall they would put buckets and pans under the storm drains in the dojo ceiling and went about life like usual. But when it was stormy or the rain was coming down in buckets all electronics and anything else that was valuable or easily damaged by the rainwater were brought into the lab where they could be safe and dry. Donnie would barricade the garage bay door with old towels and blankets to help prevent the lab from being flooded. But to be on the safe side he would need to power down his lab as well so that the water didn't cause any power shortages or worse. After that was done the four of them would huddle in one of the bedrooms as they waited for the storm to pass. Mikey had remembered at such times, Leo would sit and meditate quietly. Donnie would be on his lap top and Raph would be sitting with Spike. But from age ten onward, Donnie and Leo would sit side by side or back to back passing the time with their marudai disks under the light of a single lantern.

Raph would tease them about it at times, often times japingly asking "Are you guys going to start gluing popsicle sticks together as well?" Mikey on the other hand was intrigued by what his calmer brothers were doing. They had been twelve years old when Donnie had offered to teach him how to weave Kumihimo braids as a way to help his mind focus. Unfortunately the gesture didn't work out as planned as Mikey did quickly become bored of the repetition of the practice and engrossed himself in the next thing that caught his attention. But that didn't mean he didn't appreciate the gesture, in fact he was honored one of his brothers would take the time to even try to teach him something new.

"Maybe one day I can teach Raph how to do this to help him with his anger." Mikey had said to Donnie one day.

"I don't doubt he could benefit from it." Donnie had jokingly said "But I think, Raph is a hopeless case at this point." Mikey laughed in agreement at that statement as Raph would only learn if he cared to which would more than likely happen when pigs learned how to fly.

* * *

><p>Descending from the attic Mikey wasn't all that surprised that Donnie had drifted off to into an uneasy sleep. Ever since that heated argument on the day of the invasion, Donnie had been emotionally tearing himself apart seeing his actions as an act of betrayal. Calmly Mikey entered the room and sat beside his sleeping brother. He could see how much his brother was punishing himself mentally and emotionally, and it was really beginning to bother him<p>

Looking back at their lives now it felt like years since they had first crawled out of sewers for the first time. As children, Mikey had always looked up to his older brothers each in different ways. Leo because he was the eldest, their leader, the one who wanted to make himself a shining example to all of his brothers…what they could be if they followed Splinter's teachings. Raph because he was the strongest, their protector, the one who would be there to defend his brothers…the one who would make it clear to anyone who wants to harm his brothers that they would have go through him first. And Donnie because of how smart he was, how everything he did was done with the best of intentions. Even when his inventions failed or went unappreciated, he was still determined to prove his worth to everyone both as a fighter and as a scientific-engineer. Heck, aside from Splinter…Donnie was the closest thing they had to an actual doctor.

Even though they all had respect for one another as warriors and brothers, they still paired with each other based on personality. Raph and himself treated each other like siblings, and the Red Masked Turtle was the only one who affectionately called him "Little Brother." Leo and Donnie on the other hand were close, and preferring to see themselves as equals rather than betters. And in away everything about them complimented each other.

Donnie was a weaker fighter compared to Leo, but he was often the first to follow Leo's lead. Leo wasn't an intellectual like Donnie was, but he still relied on Donnie's skills in strategy and technology to help them through a mission.

It wasn't all that long ago that Raph used to nickname the two of them, the "Lamo-Tello Twins" along with the equally insulting nicknames of "Lame-o-Nardo" and "Dork-a-Tello", because the two were like echoes of each other. The two had different approaches to the world around them, one traditional and the other innovative. Where one was spiritual the other was technological. And while neither of them subscribed to the others mode of thinking, they didn't exactly call out each other's methods as pointless…at least majority of the time they didn't. Given their differing viewpoints it was only natural they would take issue with how the other approached things from time to time, though their tiffs never lasted very long…usually.

When Raph and Leo went at it, the arguments weren't easy to watch particularly with how physical they could get. But at least they were something you could set your watch to, Donnie and Leo actually fighting….that was almost non-existent. When Leo and Donnie started their argument on the day of the invasion, Mikey was proud that his mild mannered, immediate older brother had the guts to even stand up to Leo in the first place. It was barely over a year ago that, D had been meek enough to cave to Raph's whims when the red masked turtle threatened to hit him.

It was only after Kraang Subprime attacked and destroyed their lair that the argument started to turn ugly. They had just escaped the lair and reached a bisecting tunnel, the way Donnie wanted to go led to the Turtle Mech, while Leo wanted to reunite with Raph and Casey. Donnie insisted they could still use the Mech while they looked for Raph and Casey, but Leo was still against it.

"You're the one who's to slow," Donnie angrily shouted. "You're leading us to disaster!"

"I'm doing what Splinter would want us to do!" Leo shouted back. Mikey could feel himself grow uneasy. The novelty of seeing Donnie and Leo butting heads had worn off and now it was beginning to become distressing for both April and himself. Particularly since they were in a very serious situation and couldn't afford to get into issues with one another. Unfortunately before April or himself could intervene, a Kraang portal appeared between them the two arguing turtles. Several Kraang bots came out and begin firing at them. During the onslaught Donnie's right arm was grazed by a lazer blast sending him tumbling to the ground. While April saw to his injuries Mikey tried to take out the Kraang bots, but as soon as one wave was defeated…another wave appeared.

"Run!" Leo commanded his youngest brother as he used his katana to deflect the Kraang fire. "Take April and Donnie to safety! I'll lead them away!"

"Dude, we can't leave you too!" Mikey called out as he continued to defend his wounded brother and the red haired girl from the ambush. They had just had to run from the lair leaving Splinter behind, they couldn't lose anyone else…not now.

"Just do it!" Leo yelled as he impaled two Kraang droid heads on his katana blades. Beating the two heads together to get the attention of the attacking bots he yelled at them to follow him.

"I don't like this…" Mikey said to April as he helped the half human girl pull an injured Donnie into a tunnel that would take them to the surface. When they reached the surface Mikey checked to see if there were any enemies about before he led his remaining family out into an open alley. He attempted to call Leo to let him know they were out of the sewers and were going to head to April's apartment. Unfortunately his call went unanswered.

"It's my fault!" Donnie said a sincerely distraught tone in his voice when Mikey informed them that Leo wasn't answering. "I shouldn't have argued with Leo, now he's gone!" Mikey had wanted to say something to comfort his brother…reassure him that everything would be fine. But they had to duck behind a nearby taxi cab as another Kraang portal appeared.

Even now…Mikey could feel something had shifted in Donnie. He couldn't place a finger on what it was, but he could sense that something had changed. The result will work itself out in its own time…but something had certainly changed between Donnie and Leo that day…and for better or for worse their relationship would never be the same again.

In truth, while Donnie blamed himself for what happened to Leo, the rest of them didn't. Donnie had commented that Leo was right and they all should have left the city when they had the chance…but could the same situation have happened even if Donnie hadn't argued with Leo. After all it was Kraang prime who said the discovery of the lair was the last thing needed to achieve full scale invasion. And it was April who had unknowingly brought Kraang Prime to their lair.

Maybe Donnie's statement of "If I were Leader…" could have made the difference. What if the two had compromised their ideas? After all both Donnie and Leo were at their best when they worked together, weren't they? Even Splinter had told them they *should* work together to find a way to fight the Kraang.

"It will be okay, D." Mikey said giving his sleeping brother a sad but reassuring smile. "Everything will be okay. As Master Splinter once said "Where there is life, there is hope. And one should never give up hope."

* * *

><p>Getting up Mikey went down stairs to see how Ice Cream Kitty was doing. She was someone who he could turn to when he was down, someone who didn't judge him or treated him like he was just a goof ball. As he turned in the foyer to enter the dining room, he saw April seated at the kitchen table. The red head was looking over a list of some sort that she had written in a note book.<p>

"Hey April," Mikey greeted the red-haird girl as he entered the dining room and made his way to the kitchen.

"Oh…hi Mikey," April said before returning to her note book.

"What'cha doin?" Mikey asked as he opened the ice box and took out a can of seven-up, popping the tab he took a swig before rejoining April at the table.

"Just looking over some financial stuff…" April answered not looking up. "Food budget, essentials, utilities…stuff like that."

"I thought you said we can stay here as long as we want?" Mikey asked.

"We can…" April stated. "But that doesn't mean we can stay here forever. Eventually we are going to need to return to the city so something can be done about the Kraang and about returning my Dad as well the rest of New York back to normal. But while we stay here food and essentials are going to be expensive since Casey and I are shopping for six people and then including gas for the van. I can use my father's credit cards and bank card, but his income will only support us for so long…So we need to consider what is necessary and what we can cut back on. "

"What about chickens?" Mikey asked after a moment.

"Chickens…?" April asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Mikey grinned. "If we have chickens, the chickens would lay eggs, and then we wouldn't need to buy eggs because we'd already have em. They'd be like pets…with benefits."

"The guys and I were trained in archery in addition to our regular weapons." Mikey also added. "So, Donnie, Raph, or myself can always go hunting." Mikey said feeling glad to be useful. April hummed at that suggestion a bit. On the plus side, yes it would help. But the Turtles also were raised their whole lives in the city, so hunting also might require a skill set that urban living wouldn't have provided them. But it would still make good use of their ninja skills

"Great idea, Mikey," April smiled at the thought. "We could keep some for ourselves to use, and the rest would be ones Casey and I can sell in town on days they have farmers markets, which can help bring in some income. Chickens would take a lot of maintenance though. That chicken coop hasn't been used in years, and there are predators in the woods that would be all too happy run off with one or more of them."

"Don't worry April, I'll handle it." Mikey said with an eager to help grin. "Raph has his hands full with Leo, and Donnie's likely going to want to see up a make shift lab somewhere when he's back on his feet."

"You sure?" April asked dubiously.

"Of course" Mikey said trying to be reassuring. "I know you've seen the algae tanks in Donnie's lab back at the lair, but I used to raise worms as a food source." April wrinkled her nose in disgust, at that.

"Okay, maybe chickens would be a good solution." April decided as she marked down the words chickens and hunting with question marks next to them. "Unfortunately with winter approaching in a few weeks we can't get chickens until the weather starts to get warmer, perhaps maybe late January at the earliest."

"Hey Donnie, get your shell out of bed!" The two of them heard Raph yelling, he wasn't panicked but something was clearly wrong from the sound of his voice.

The girl and young turtle sat in silence for a moment that hung like a death knell over their heads. While it was likely that any chance of Leo succumbing to his injuries had passed, his comatose state didn't give them any comfort. In fact it worried them all the more. The girl and turtle immediately journeyed upstairs, Donnie awake and checking Leo's pulse by the time they arrived.

* * *

><p>"Is Leo alright?" Mikey asked.<p>

"He's stable, but he is showing signs of dehydration." Donnie answered not looking at his younger brother before pulling back the covers. His eyes checking the sheets for wet patches or the tell tail scents of excrement. "It's likely that he may need to be moved to the tub." While their brother remained locked in his seemingly endless slumber his body still needed to void waste. Whenever such happened, Leo would be dragged to the bathing room and cleaned up while the sheets were stripped from the bed immediately and put in the washer while fresh were put onto the mattress. "When was the last time you remember him wetting the bed?"

"Earlier this morning," Raph answered. Donnie lifted his elder brother's body up slightly so he rested in a sitting position. Almost immediately a small rank smelling stream of fluid trickled from between Leo's legs, and it was clear by the almost golden brown maple syrup color that was a clear sign that his kidneys were beginning to fail and would if Leo wasn't hydrated.

"Grab his legs!" Raph immediately said as he switched places with his purple masked brother and carefully cradling Leo between them they started for the hall way. April hurried to the bathroom ahead of them and turning the faucet so a flow of cool water was unleashed into the white cast iron basin. Taking great care the two turtles lowered Leo into the water, before Donnie shut off the tap.

"This will keep him hydrated…" Donnie said somewhat absently. "Help him heal faster." April lightly ran a sponge over Leo's face and scalp as a small offering of comfort for the unconscious turtle. Getting up the purple masked Turtle left the room, April also quietly followed him out of the room soon followed Michelangelo. The two of them found Donnie in Leo's room stripping the sheets from the bed so they could be washed. The red head and the orange masked turtle, glanced at each other in concern for a moment before Mikey spoke up.

"You okay, D?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" Donnie sharply said. April said nothing as she walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder she laid her forehead against his shell. Donnie's body stiffened, but he didn't move away from her or push her away.

"No you're not…" April said softly. "What happened to Leo isn't your fault.

"Yes it is…." Donnie said.

"She's right, Don." Mikey said as he placed around his brothers opposite side. His bright blue eyes full of sadness and concern at looked up into the dark brown irises of his much taller brother. "Leo knew what he was doing, when he led the Kraang away from us."

"But what I said to Leo…about him leading us to disaster." Donnie said as he dropped the bed sheets to the floor. He soon fell to his knees his hands covering his eyes as his body shook like a leaf. "And that electro harpoon, it practically helped the Kraang in taking over the city."

"We were in a stressful situation, Donnie." April comforted as she knelt beside him. "Sometimes during those times people say and do things they don't mean. Or things don't work out like we expect. All we can do now is move forward." Mikey also knelt down and wrapped his arms around his distressed brother.

"It's okay, bro, "He said soothingly. "We still have each other and when Leo wakes up, we can get ready to take back the city…to rescue everyone who was abducted by the Kraang…" Mikey wanted to add they would find Master Splinter and everything would be as it was. But he couldn't guarantee that. He wanted to believe Splinter was still alive…he truly did. He could mentally see their master, wondering through the sewers desperately seeking for them. Searching for some sign…some hope that they were safe.

"Everything will be alright." Mikey said biting back a sob. April also wrapped her arms around her to reptilian friends, adding her tears with theirs as they gave into their grief.


End file.
